This new carnation plant was developed during the course of breeding efforts carried on by me at San Remo, Italy since 1949 with the object of producing a sturdy carnation plant having a deep pink flower and a high production rate. The new plant originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing of selected varieties from breeding stock maintained at my greenhouse in San Remo, Italy, and was discovered in 1981 to possess the deep pink flower, sturdiness and cut-flower characteristics that I was seeking.
Asexual propagation of this new plant by cuttings has been carried out under my direction, at San Remo, Italy and many generations of such propagations have shown the novel characteristics of this plant to hold true and to be firmly fixed.